DBZvsSF: Clash of Super Fighters!
by Namekman
Summary: Finally, a new chapter after about three years. I been busy lately but I'm back. I'll try to uplaod chapters quicker (Truthfully, it took me a while to think of a sequel idea). Please read and review.
1. CHAPTER 1: AN AWESOME TOURNEY IS REVEALE...

The Greatest Crossover Ever!!!  
Dragonball Z vs Street Fighter  
By: Namekman  
  
(Note: This is a crossover between the great video game "Street Fighter" and the awesome anime "Dragonball Z". I thought that combining the both of these would be a great idea since the both of them are related in many ways.[They both feature awesome inspiring martial arts action and huge fireballs]. So be prepared, for the greatest fighters of all time will battle it out in an all out super brawl.)  
  
CHAPTER 1: AN AWESOME TOURNEY IS REVEALED!!!  
  
It was a warm noon day in the Himalayas. Ryu was traveling through the valleys of the tall rock mountains around him. He was carrying a his bag of belongings over his shoulder and was wearing his usual atire, a white karate gi and a red bandana. "I wonder where Ken is, I have not seen him since we defeated Bison a while back", thought Ryu. As Ryu continued his journey through the Himalayan mountains, he spotted an airplane flying through the sky. There was a flag-like sign attached to the tail of the plane that was waving through the sky. The sign read: ENTER THE WORLD MARTIAL ARTS TOUNAMENT AND WIN BIG!!! CHALLENGE THE WORLD'S GREATEST OPPONENTS!!! GET THE CHANCE TO FACE THE WORLD CHAMPION "MR. SATAN"!!! Suddenly, what appeared to be a small capsule fell out of the plane. Ryu stood alert as the capsule hit the dirt a couple of yards away from him. "What is this?!", Ryu said in astonishment, when at an instant, the capsule exploded like a small firecracker. When the smoke and dust cleared a small piece of paper was where the capsule once was. Ryu tapped the paper with his foot to see if any harm would be done to him, but nothing happened. He looked up into the sky and the plane was gone. He picked up the paper examined it. It was a brochure explaning the location and rules of the tournament. "This looks intersting, there should be worthy opponents here and I could use the money", Ryu thought. He began walking towards the wherabouts of the tournament.  
  
Meanwhile, many miles away, Krillin and Yamcha were training against each other on the grassy plains around Kame House. "EEEYAAHH!", Krillin yelled as he delivered a hard punch to Yamcha's face. The force of the punch sent Yamcha crashing to the ground. "Ouch!, I've gotta get stronger if I want to win the tournament", Yamcha said, as he rose to his feet. "Don't worry Yamcha, you'll be ready when the time comes, you just have to increase your speed a little bit, that's all", Krillin said with a smile on his face. "Oh yeah, I'll show you speed, YAAAAAHH!", Yamcha screamed, as he lunged at Krillen. Both fighters started punching and kicking each other at blinding speed. Suddenly Yamcha landed a roundhouse kick to Krillin's stomach. The kick sent Krillin to the dirt. Krillin standed to his feet. Yamcha started to run at Krillin and yelled "WOLF WIND ATTACK". When he got close enough, he kicked Krillin into the air. While Krillin flew into the air, Yamcha suddenly appeared above him. "Take this!!", Yamcha yelled as he punched Krillin in the face. The force of the punch had sent Krillin down to ground very quickly. Krillin's collision with the ground formed a small crater.  
  
"Cool it guys, the whole gang's here, Goku has something to tell us, come on in", Master Roshi said as he opened the door of his home. Krillin rose to his feet and Yamcha flew to to the ground. "You know I held back during our fight, right Yamcha......right? Hehehe", said Krillin. "Yeah right, whatever", Yamcha said sarcastically with a proud look on his face. Both warriors walked into Kame House. All of the Z fighters were in Kame House, even Piccolo and Vegeta had heard about the tournament and were interested in attending it. Goku began to read from the tournament brochure. He was reading the rules and location of the tournament to the gang. After he was done reading, Vegeta stood to his feet. "I can't believe that Mr. Satan or whatever his name is will be the final fighter", Vegeta said with anger. "Well Vegeta, everyone on earth still thinks that he defeated Cell", said Goku. "I'll be ready for anything, there will be powerful fighters", said Piccolo. "Me too Piccolo", Gohan said. "We have been training all this time Choutzu, there will be stronger fighters, but I think we have a chance", Tien said to Choutzu. "Right!", Choutzu said to Tien. "I don't know if I have a chance guys, but I hope I do", Yagirobe said with a scared look on his face. "Well, let's go!", said Goku. "OK, good luck guys", Oolong and turtle said together. All of the Z fighters flew off towards the tournament. Gohan held Yagirobe and Krillen held Master Roshi as they headed to the tourney's wherabouts.  
  
ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF DBZ VS SF, ALL OF THE Z WARRIORS AND RYU ARRIVE AT THE TOURNAMENT GROUNDS. SOME NEW WARRIORS ARE SEEN ALSO. LOOKS LIKE IT'S GOKU AND RYU'S TURN TO SQUARE OFF FIRST, BUT HOW IS THAT WHEN THEY ARE THE WORLD'S TWO STRONGEST MEN? SHOULDN'T THE WEAKER FIGHTERS FIGHT FIRST? FIND OUT ALL OF THAT AND MORE ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF DBZ VS SF: CHAPTER 2: SUPER ASTONISHING BATTLE OF THE WORLD'S STRONGEST!!! 


	2. CHAPTER 2: SUPER ASTONISHING BATTLE OF T...

The Greatest Crossover Ever!!!  
  
Dragonball Z vs Streetfighter  
  
By: Namekman  
  
Chapter 2: SUPER ASTONISHING BATTLE OF THE WORLD'S STRONGEST!!!   
  
Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta, Yagirobe, Yamcha, Roshi, Tien and Choutzu arrived at the tournament grounds to find out that the ring had been totally destroyed and that fire and smoke smothered the skies due to the fire below. People were running out of the stands, trying to get away from the flames that consumed most of the seats. A giant crater stood were the ring once stood. There was so much fire and smoke that the sky was no longer blue, but black and the whole atmosphere of the tournament grounds was a hellish red look. "What happened here?", Krillin asked. "I sense an unfamiliar aura", said Piccolo. "I sence it too", Goku said. "What is it?", Choutzu asked. "I don't know, but it's powerful", said Tien. "I'm going to check it out guys", Goku said, as he went towards the giant crater in the middle. "Stay out of my way Kakarot, whatever it is, it's all mine", Vegeta said as he followed after Goku.  
  
When Goku and Vegeta arrived at the giant crater, they spotted a figure in a grayish karate gi surrounded in red energy. Dust flew from the ground as the figure began to power up. Unknown to Goku and Vegeta, it was Ryu consumed by a dark energy, the dark hadou. An evil energy that had once enveloped ryu in the past, had came back. This time though ryu's long time friend and sparring buddy, the red gi clad Ken, had become enraged by the dark hadou as well. He had become much more violent than he had ever been before, even more violent than he was when Bison used psyco power to take over his mind. "Stay on guard Vegeta", Goku said while getting in a defensive stance. "Shut up Kakarot, they are all mine", Vegeta said, as he powered up and quickly flew towards Ryu. "Vegeta no!", Goku yelled. Suddenly, Ken appeared in front of Ryu and hit Vegeta in the chin with a fiery uppercut while screaming "Shoryuken!". The punch had set Vegeta on fire and sent him flying high into the sky. Ryu then put his palms together and shouted "Hadouken!", then pointed them at Vegeta as an intense beam shot out. The beam was heading straight for Vegeta. Goku then used his instant transmission to appear in front of Vegeta and fired a huge Kamahameha wave towards the Hadouken. Both beams collided with force. During Goku and Ryu's beam struggle, Vegeta fell out of the air and crashed into the nearby stands. Vegeta emerged from the ruble and powered up to get rid of the flames on his body. He then saw Goku and Ryu's power struggle in the distance and spotted Ken glaring at him. "That freak, no one humiliates the prince of all saiyans", Vegeta said, as he surrounded himself in bright blue energy, and flew in the direction of Ken. Not having any luck with the beam struggle, Goku shouted "Kaioken!", and a great amount of energy shot out of his palms, completely smothering Ryu's beam. Ryu suddenly vanished, as the Kamehameha wave hit the ground where he once stood. The result was a huge explosion that scorched the ground even more, creating a large cloud of dust.   
  
Nearby, one of Ken's feet ignited in flames. Ken stuck out his flaming foot and begin to spin rapidly towards Vegeta. Vegeta dodged and blocked Ken's spinning kicks at blinding speed. After about a minute of spinning kicks, Vegeta shouted "enough, you won't make a fool of me!", as he amped into super saiyan. The energy from the transformation stopped Ken's onslaught and pushed him back. Vegeta appeared behind Ken and started punching him the back rapidly. He then appeared in front of Ken and kicked him in the groin. The kick caused Ken to fall onto his knees while holding his crotch. As Ken gasped in pain, Vegeta flew back a short distance and said, "this will teach you your place". Vegeta started to fire multiple energy balls from his palms towards Ken. The blasts hit ken directly, and one of them carried ken far into the other side of the stadium. Ken, along with many energy blasts exploded upon the stands. "You see, that's what you get!, hahaha!", Vegeta yelled. Vegeta changed back to his base form. "Vegeta, watch out!", Goku screamed. Vegeta turned around as a gigantic blue beam hit him directy. The beam carried Vegeta to the same spot that Ken had crashed. The beam exploded loudly. Goku turned around and saw Ryu holding Ken in his arms. Ken was very much alive, though severely wounded. "So, you rescued him from Vegeta's attack", Goku said softly. Goku ended his Kaioken by transforming into a super saiyan.  
  
NEXT ON DBZ VS SF, GOKU FIGHTS TO SURVIVE WHILE VEGETA RECOOPERATES. MORE STREET FIGHTERS COME INTO THE SCUFFLE. THE WORLD CHAMPION MR. SATAN FINALLY FACES AGAINST HIS "MATCH" AND TRUNKS HAS AN EVEN WORSE MESSAGE ABOUT THE FUTURE. MORE TO COME ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF DBZ VS SF: CHAPTER 3: FIERY BATTLE, FEROCIOUS BATTLE, FEARSOME BATTLE, SAIKYO BATTLE!!! 


End file.
